Gravity Foals: Friendship is a Mystery
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: Okay, so basically the Gravity Falls universe, as if it was written by the MLP team. There will be singing and lessons and unnecessary cameos! Anyway, me and a bunch of authors got together for this. We came from Equestria to study the beyod. (a.k.a. Gravity Foals.) Bad summary, good story
1. Intro

**Guys I have gathered some authors you probably should know for writing this and one other story, in this one it might be a bit until we are added in. Join me, NeoTheFallingIceCream, WendyCorduroy353, MiscellaneousSoup, GravityFallsMD, DidSomeoneSayDipperPines, and Mabel x Mermando fan! BEWARE, THERE WILL BE SINGING! Aaaand unneeded cameos of random OCs, I know KP doesn't care. songs written by me and will be recorded when I get a computer compatible microphone. The autor's OCs won't be added in the next chapter, this is just intro! ^-^**

**Dipper's POV**

It was a bright day, and it so happened that two ponies were moving into the small town of Gravity Foals, which was known for the supernatural events unknown to most ponies- this is a land far from Equestria, where nopony knows of Unicorns or pegasi, magic or monsters. There was one exeption- his name is Dipper, a tan earthpony with a brown mane, the only known pegasus in the land; his sister bears resemblance to him, but is only an earthpony. She stepped out of the train and beamed,

"What do you think Gruncle Stan will be like?" Dipper sighed carying both of their bags out of the train,

"We were told before we left..."

"I forgot!" He rolled his eyes and trotted down the the street, passing the buildings and other ponies looking at him strangely. He ignored them and kept waling until the twins reached the Mystery Shack, where they were staying. Their Great uncle Stanford came out of the door,greeted them, and went over ground rules. "Why do WE ahve to work here?!" Mabel whined.

"Just be glad I'm letting you stay here."

"He's right Mabel, we wouldn't just stay here without doing anything."

"But-!"

"No buts! Just go into the attic, you're staying up there, if you have any problems please put them in the complaint department!" He kicked over a trashcan, "Darnit..." He set back up the can. Mabel tries to write on a paper, holding the feather quill between her hooves,

"This is impossible!" Dipper and Stan chuckled lightly.

"No go upstairs, I need you to get unpacked before the tourists arrive!" and so the twins went up to unpack.

**Short chapter, limited time!**


	2. Firefly?

**Hey, the story will start kicking off now! After that boring intro chapter, thing will start to pick up m'kay? Remember the dialogue will change cause it is Lauren and Meagan style! no rainbowpower**

Later that day Dipper was sent out to hammer up signs in the nearby woods. He sighed, '_Why won't anyone listen? I know something's going on!' _He went up to a pine tree and hit it, there was a loud banging as he brought the hammer to it (he can hold hammers, lol). '_What the..?' _He banged the tree a couple more times. He found a small hatch in the trunk of the 'tree', there he found a small machine,. He moved some switches around and jumped as a trapdoor opened behind him. He turned and picked up the book inside with his mouth. He set it on the ground and turned the yellowed pages. Suddenly Mabel popped up behind him,

"HEY! What'ca readin'? Some nerd thing?"

"Let's go somewhere more private.."

"Wait? Isn't this the most private place we could be?" (OH NO HASBRO-ITIS!) They went back to the Mystery Shack and into the living room. "Yeah, this is the BEST place to talk about stuff." Dipper rolled his eyes,

"It turns out Gravity Foals has a secret dark side!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're just pitying me.."

"Pretty much!" Suddenly the door rang. "That's for me!" She left to get the door as Stan entered. She came back in with a mono-color black stallion who had no cutie mark, "I'd like you to meet my new special somepony!" Dipper blinked. "I met him at the cemetery, he's real deep."

"So what's your name..?" The pony seemed lost in thought.

"Urrrgh... Fire...fly?"

"I swear I heard that before.." Firefly shook his head. (lol mare name) The stallion turned to the smaller mare,

"Do you wanna go hang out or whatever?"

"Don't wait up!" Dipper watched the two leave. That Firefly looked like he just came out of a dragon's den after attempting to steal gems. The pegasus became suspicious. He trotted up the stairs and opened his book. He flipped through the pages,

"Gnomes, floating eyes, Slender Mane..." He flipped through more pages, "Black mono-color ponies without cutiemarks have been known as... SHADOWPONIES?"


	3. Tricks and Changelings

**Hallos, no time to talk... just do.**

Dipper looks out the triangular window to see Firefly nearing Mabel. Mabel grinned,

"I like you!"

"Oh, no! MABEL! No, no, Mabel! Watch out!" Dipper yelled. Firefly fixed a flower lei around her neck.

"Huh, daisies? You scallywag..." said Mabel, blushing. Dipper sighed, setting the journal down.

"Is my sister really dating a Shadow pony, or am I just going nuts?"

"It's a dilemma, to be sure." Said the brown earthpony, Soos, screwing in a light-bulb. Dipper tensed up and screamed. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear you talking aloud to yourself in this empty room."

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a shadow pony, right?"

"Hmm. How many souls did you see the guy steal?" Dipper looked down with defeat,

"Zero..."

"Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf." A flashback reveals Soos on his lunch break, a hairy white pony passes by him and Soos eyes him suspiciously. He defensively pulls his lunch closer to him. Back in reality, Soos motions his hooves, trying to make his point. "But you gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock."

"As always, Soos, you're right.."

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." Stan yells from downstairs,

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!"

" I am needed elsewhere." Said Soos as he backed out of the attic. Dipper turned back out the window and thought,

'My sister could be in trouble. It's time to get some evidence.' Dipper headed out, with a camera. Mabel and Firefly were throwing around a Frisbee. Mabel threw it at him but Firefly, but his reflexes were terrible. Mabel and Firefly frolicked through fields. Suddenly Firefly fell into a pit and crawls out screaming. There was a pause, then the two started laughing. 'I'd seen enough...' Dipper thought. He entered the attic, Mabel was brushing her mane "Mabel! We've gotta talk about Firefly!"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not what he seems!" Mabel gasped,

"Do you think he might be a batpony?!"

"Guess again, sister. Sha-bam!" Dipper yelled, flipping to a page about Changelings.

"Agh!"

" Oh, wait. Sorry, wrong page..." he flips through pages, showing Mabel the Shadowpony page, "Shabam!"

"Shadowpony? That is not funny, Dipper."

"I'm not joking! It all adds up! The bleeding, the sulking. He never blinks! Have you noticed that?"

" Maybe he's blinking when you're blinking."

" Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!?"

" Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" She put an earring on her ear, "Bop!" Dipper shook his sister,

"Mabel, HE'S GONNA EAT YOUR SOUL!" Mabel pushes him off of her,

"Dipper, listen to me. Firefly and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be CHARMING... " Shw pushed him out of the room, "and I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" She slammed the door in his face. Dipper sighed and slid down beside the door "What am I gonna do?" The doorbell rang and Mabel rushed down the stairs,

"COMING!" Firefly stood over her. "Hey Firefly! How do I look?" He shrugged,

"Shiny..." She giggles,

"You always know what to say!" She walked off with him. Dipper looked over the footage he collected,

"Soos was right. I don't have any real evidence. I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and—" On the tape, Firefly's hoof fazes off, He glances around and it fazed back on "Wait, what?!" Dipper re-winded it and watched it again. "I was right! Oh my gosh!" He raced outside and started calling his grunkle, "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!"

Stan stood on a stage surrounded by a crowd, "And here we have "Rock That Looks Like A Face" rock: the rock, that looks like a face." A dumb-looking pony yelled,

"Does it look like a rock?"

"No, it looks like a face." A fat pony remarked,

"Is it a face?"

"It's a rock that looks like a face!" Dipper became impatient at his occupied grunkle,

"Over here! Grunkle Stan!" Stan too became impatient,

"For the fifth time! It's... it's not an actual face!" Meanwhile Firefly and Mabel were in the woods.

"Finally, we're alone." Mabel sighed.

"Yes. Alone…" Firefly said lowly. Back at the Mystery Shack Dipper still attempted to reach Stan,

"Stan! Stan!" Then he saw Wendy, a tan mare with a ginger mane, trotting up with the cart, "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the cart so I can save my sister from a shadowpony!" She got out of the harness and walked off,

"Try not to hit any pedestrians!" Dipper sets himself up in the cart, He ban to leave as he saw Soos,

"Dude, it's me, Soos. This is for the shadowponies." Dipper nodded,

"Thanks." Soos then hands him a bat.

" And this is in case you see a piñata." Dipper tossed it into the back of the cart with the shovel.

"Uh…Thanks?" He ran off into the forest as fast as he could.

"Better safe than sorry!" Back in the woods, Mabel sat on a rock.

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's… there's something I should tell you."

"Oh, Firefly, you can tell me anything!" She said, but she was really thinking, 'Please be a batpny, please be a batpony!'

"All right, just…Just don't freak out, okay? Just keep an open mind, be cool!" He was engulfed in green flame which quickly receded to reveal a changeling.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" Mabel stared at him, her lower jaw on the ground in shock. "Right, I'll explain. So! We're changelings. First off. Get that one outta the way." Four more changelings teleported into the space where they were.

"Uh..."

"I'm Flame Hunter, and here we have Neon Fangs, Transfigure, and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name." One changeling raised his hoof,

"Steve."

"Steve! Yes! Anyways, long story short our queen has gone missing so, us changelings have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?" The others nodded, there eyes glowing. "Heh! So what do you say? Will you join us in holy matripony? Matri...matri-mo-ny! Blah! Can't talk today!"

"Look...I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but...I'm a girl, and you're changelings, and it's like, "what"? Yikes..."

"We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel. Because we're gonna kidnap you."

"Wait, what?!" Flame Hunter jumped at her, fangs bared and horn glowing. Mabel shrieked in terror. Further off, Dipper sped up, opening his wings, hoping to speed up in some way. Upon nearly tripping, he snapped his wings back and ran faster,

"Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that shadowpony!" He heard him screaming from the distance.

"Help!"

"Hold on!" He skidded to halt to a rather awkward scene, the Changelings were attempting to capture Mabel in magic, but she was fighting back pretty hard. Flame Hunter stood, yelling orders at the others,

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just...Ha, okay. Get her leg there, Steve!" Mabel swiftly kicked one of the changelings into a tree, it's eyes grew red with anger.

"Let go of me!"

"What the heck is going on here?!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper! Firefly turned out to be a changeling! And they're all total jerks!"

"Changeling? Huh, I was way off." He opened his journal and read the page aloud, "Changelings: an equine like creature with the instincts. Weaknesses, unknown." Dipper looks back at Mabel who was then encased in the changelings' magic.

"Aw, come on!"

"Hey, hey! Let go of my sister!" Hunter laughed uneasily,

"Oh! Ha ha...Hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?"

"You guys are plot-faces!" Her mouth was now also binded by the green magic."Mmmm-MMMMM!" Dipper grabbed the shovel out of the cart and aimed it at Hunter,

"Give her back right now, or else!"

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The changelings are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Dipper hit him over the head with the rusty tool. Hunter screamed, covering his head with his hooves. Dipper hit the other changelings and freed Mabel. They began to run towards the cart as Hunter removed his hooves from his head revealing a broken horn. Suddenly hundreds of other changelings teleported and and charged the twins.

**longer than expected... well, you know what's coming next! The arrival of the OCs!**


	4. OCs

**Enter the OCs... YES we are ready. Songs will be introduced next chapter, I'll put links to the recording of the song in the ANs of song chapters sooo enjoy the chapter.**

Deep in the forest, a group ponies made their way to the beyond. Well, beyond Equestria. Lark Song, a tall light-yellow unicorn was a high ranked student from Celestia's Academy and was sent to chart the great reaches of the lands beyond. She was sent out, like three other unicorns. They were sent to the north, south, east, and west. Lark went west with several of her friends. A deep maroon unicorn-zebra hybrid walked next to a white Pegasus with a black mane.

"Come on Night Winds.. SMILE!"

"Not now Tabby Scratch.." She sighed, "Probably won't be a while.."

"What if I killed... Celestia?"

"Maybe then.." A purple Pegasus hushed her friends.

"Don't say that! SHE'S AAAAAAALWAAAAAYS LISTENING..."

"Shut up Violet.." Violet Petal rolled her sapphire eyes,

"You know it's true.." dodged the pink blur known as Pawprint. The speedy Pegasus was chasing Miscellaneous, an auburn hippogriff who ran a few feet ahead of her.

"I'm not gonna stop until you laugh!"

"STOP!" yelled Night Winds and Miscellaneous. Pawprint smiled,

"Bet you can fix it with a song."

"Not everything can be fix with a song.."

"Come on...!"

"NO!"

"Guys! We need to cooperate!" Lark pointed out. Night opened her mouth to protest when a scream was heard in the distance. Silence fell upon the group until they ran towards it.

Dipper and Mabel fought the changelings the best they could. Flame Hunter blasted Dipper's hat, disintegrating it. Mabel used her Earthpony strength to kick the monsters to no avail. They transformed into the twins, confusing them; no longer could they tell who was the real sibling. Dipper fought the changelings; it was a huge mob. Only the changelings can tell who is one of them. Dipper was soon pinned by one disguised as Mabel. He stared at its fangs as it prepared to bite.

Suddenly Miscellaneous had swooped down. He pulled the changeling off and scraped at it with his talons. He threw it into the ground. A blast of light filled the area, it quickly receded to show Mabel stuck in a pile of the changelings. Violet flew down and caught her from the pile, she sat her in the cart and ran off. Miscellaneous and Night Winds hooked themselves into the cart. Lark picked up Dipper with her magic. The other pegasi flew above the others, the earthponies and unicorns hopped into the cart, Dipper falling in.

The two hooked in sped off, aiming to escape the Changelings. They ran the fastest they could but the army followed suit. Green magic was shot from the twisted horns of the insect-like monsters. The cart stood surprisingly stable as it was put through all the miraculous stunts. One lucky shot from Steve's horn disintegrated the left wheel, swerving it out of control and through the sign adorned with the name of the town plastered in the center just as it was on every postcard. Miscellaneous and Night Winds attempted to catch as much air as they could, flapping their wings to sustain it, but the cart was too heavy. They were able to go some distance, but soon plummeted down into the lawn of the Mystery Shack.

The army flew down to the disoriented ponies smirking. Flame Hunter neared them; though his magic was nullified, he stood there before them as if he was all powerful.

"So, what'll it be?" The pegasi who flew high above came down in front of the crashed vehicle.

"What is this even about?" Violet said stepping forward.

"Do we have to explain this again?"

"Well we weren't there when you said it.."

"I don't care! This is none of your business!" Violet rolled her eyes. A changeling from the mass then zapped her with their magic. "Thank you... That was Twisted Fang? No? Steve? Okay. It was Steve." Mabel and Dipper emerged from the boards that made the cart. Dipper backed up a bit from the changelings. Mabel, who didn't, stared at them defiantly.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper whisper/yelled. Mabel looked back at him,

"I gotta do it.."

"Wait!"

"Trust me on this."

"Mabel-"

"Trust me!" He looked down and sighed. "Now.. I'll marry you.."

"Well the-" Lark Song zapped him before he could finish. The magic sent him back into the deep forest. The changeling's army was lost, they always needed a leader. Now without one, they decided to fall back. Dipper turned to face the ponies pulling themselves from the wreckage,

"Who are you?" Pawprint rubber her chin,

"I dunno, why weren't YOU flying?"

"Uhh..." He rubbed his shoulder. Mabel stopped the tiny intervention,

"But seriously." After a small introduction, the newcomers found a small place in the forest to stay. Dipper and Mabel entered the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan counted his money on the table, shifting the bills through his hooves.

"Haha! What happened? Get hit by a bus? (Busses now exist in mlp)" Dipper huffed and moved on. "Uh.. Wait! I seem to have overstocked a bit, so go ahead and take something.." Mabel looked up,

"Really?"

"Just take something before I change my mind!" They looked around the shack, Dipper put a new baseball cap on his head, He nodded contently to the mirror and went on as Mabel grabbed something in her hoof.

"And I'll haaaave.." she spun around a bit, "GRAPPLING HOOK!"

"Wouldn't rather have a doll or something?" She smiled and shot the grappling hook,

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" Stan shrugged. The twins went to the attic. Dipper curled into his bed, writing into the journal.

'This journal told me to trust nopony, but when you fight a bunch of changelings side by side with somepony- well I'm still a bit skeptic of the new ponies. I guess I'll have to get to know them before I say anything about it. Until then, who knows who or what I can trust.' Dipper looked over to Mabel, "Hey can you get the lights?" She nodded and fired the grappling hook at the lantern. The two laughed, but unknown to them, a rather peculiar thing was happening downstairs. Stan carefully typed in a code into the vending machine opening it and desending the stairs to the unknowns below.

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY I HAVE BEEN PLAYING MINECRAFT WITH GRAVITYFALLSMD SRRY SRRY SRYY! I KNOW THIS ISN'T LATE BUT IT'S LATE ON MY SCEDULE LOL**


End file.
